sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Beach
| birth_place = Roxbury, Massachusetts, U.S. | occupation = Actor | education = Juilliard School | years_active = 1987–present | spouse = | children = }} Michael Anthony Beach (born October 30, 1963) is an American actor. He has appeared in films Lean on Me (1989), One False Move (1992), Short Cuts (1993), Waiting to Exhale (1995), A Family Thing (1996), and Soul Food (1997). On television, he starred as Monte Parker in the NBC drama series Third Watch from 1999 to 2005. Career Beach's big screen debut was in End of the Line in 1987, and he went on to appear opposite Morgan Freeman and Beverly Todd in Lean on Me (1989). Beach also co-starred in films including Internal Affairs, Cadence (both 1990), One False Move (1992) with Cynda Williams, Short Cuts and True Romance (both 1993). Beach's big break came in 1995, playing Angela Bassett's unfaithful husband in the comedy-drama film Waiting to Exhale. In 1997, he played Vanessa L. Williams's unfaithful husband in the comedy-drama film Soul Food. On television, he played a recurring role as Al Boulet, the ex-husband of physician assistant Jeanie Boulet (Gloria Reuben) in the NBC medical drama ER from 1995 to 1997. From 1999 to 2005, Beach was a regular cast member in the NBC drama series Third Watch, playing FDNY paramedic Monte 'Doc' Parker. Beach has had guest starring roles on Law & Order, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Brothers & Sisters, Criminal Minds, Grey's Anatomy, The Closer and The Blacklist. He also was a regular on the short-lived NBC series Crisis in 2014, and had recurring roles on Stargate Atlantis, Sons of Anarchy, The Client List, The Game, Secrets and Lies and The 100. 2018-2019 The Rookie Filmography Film Television *''Short Cuts'' (1993) *''True Romance'' (1993) *''Waiting to Exhale'' (1995) *''Bad Company'' (1995) *''Rebound: The Legend of Earl "The Goat" Manigault'' (1996) *''A Family Thing'' (1996) *''White Man's Burden'' (1996) *''Soul Food'' *''Ruby Bridges'' (1998) *''Asunder'' (Michael Hubbs) (1998) *''Made Men'' (James Belushi) (film) (1999) *''Crazy as Hell'' (2002) *''Like Mike 2: Streetball'' (2006) *''The Condemned'' (2007) *''Stargate: The Ark of Truth'' (2008) (cameo) (DVD movie) *''First Sunday'' (2008) *''Hell Ride'' - (2008) Goody Two Shoes *''Lie to Me'' - (2010) *''Red Dawn'' - (2012) Mayor Jenkins *''Sparkle'' (2012) * 500 MPH Storm (2013) * Insidious: Chapter 2 (2013) * Scrapper (2013) * Playing Father (2013) * Things Never Said (2015) * Secrets and Lies (2015) (TV) * The Blacklist (2015) (TV) * CSI: Immortality (2015) (TV) * The 100 (2016) (TV) * Patriots Day (2016) * Pitch (2016) (TV) * Scorpion (2017) (TV) * Dynasty (2017) (TV) * S.W.A.T (2017) (TV) * Deep Blue Sea 2 (2018) as Carl Durant * Gosnell: The Trial of America's Biggest Serial Killer (2018) * For the People (2019) (TV) References External links * * Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:People from Roxbury, Boston Category:Male actors from Boston Category:American male voice actors Category:African-American male actors Category:American male television actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Noble and Greenough School alumni